


Azra - One Time In A Life Time

by Rogue_Writer



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_Writer/pseuds/Rogue_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following a mechanical failure on the way to the Asari home world, Shepard and Liara are forced to set down on an uninhabited planet until they can be rescued. In the hours that follow, an unexpected influence brings about an unexpected event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azra - One Time In A Life Time

Azra – One Time In A Lifetime

By Rogue Writer

The deep, dark sky of night was silken. Shimmering, silver flecks of distant stars beckoned code-like, as the twin moons rose and set simultaneously. The waters of the Azra Sea lapped gently at the shore while the endless carpet of liquid stretched and glimmered in reflection, all the way toward a barely visible horizon. The sands of the beach were extraordinary, grains so fine in their conflation, as to feel like velvet beneath the naked flesh of the two women’s bodies.

Azra, a small planet with little strategic value and long ago cleansed of life by radiation, which followed one of its home stars going super nova, had for some time been in it’s final stages of healing. When last tested, an unusual gas was detected in the atmosphere and so consideration of reinhabiting the planet had been delayed. An oxygen atmosphere, the air was breathable yet heavy with an oppressive humidity. The planet’s greater distance from the second star did not diminish its ability to maintain life but it did shorten its daylight hours.

The reason and cause of the unexpected landing on this planet was a simple, mechanical failure. It was a necessity and nothing more, however, had the disruption of their journey not occurred, wondrous moments would have been lost to the experience of their souls.

The call had gone out to be rescued but twelve hours of waiting stood ahead. They had walked through a magnificent forest for a while but on breaking its boundaries, it was the ocean and the beach that had finally brought them to a halt.

The two women, the soul occupants of the ship, stripped on the sand and then beneath the warmth of the night, they ambled into the sea. There were no waves but the temperature was refreshing and the feeling of the water was both sensual and cleansing.

The brighter, rising moon, bathed their forms and made Liara’s skin even more luminous. The blue was dazzling and in its tantalizing and enticing nature, it somehow in a moment like never before, became palpable within Shepard’s mind. It was a sense she could feel it without touching the flesh.

Liara turned, rolling to her left and onto her side, her head resting against her palm, as she stared down the beach and considered their upcoming return to the Asari home world. As if there were something in the air, Liara struggled to dismiss the urges that only Shepard could ignite at the deepest level of her being.

Shepard, propped on her elbows and forearms, turned her gaze toward Liara. The gentle grade from feet to shoulders, amidst all her perfect curves, filled Shepard’s entire body with consuming heat. A light perspiration gleamed over Liara’s body, only adding to the growing wantonness of Shepard, for the woman she adored.

Again, Liara rolled, until her back returned to the imprint of her frame within the sand. She stared up at a collusion of stars and though in essence there was no shape, Liara saw two bodies entwined. Rationally she knew there was no specific shape and only the centre of a galaxy on display, however, still her imaginings seemed real and her breathing became heavy with desire. She closed her eyes and inhaled the anticipation of sex, even though there had been no offer or implication.

Shepard felt the hunger building and rolled toward and closer to Liara, now mimicking the position Liara had been in moments before. She gazed at this woman who stirred her emotions and her dreams and who even in war had created for her an alternate reality. Regardless of the dire and the delicious or the spectacular and the obscene during both peace and war, always, at least it seemed as if it had been always, there had only ever been Liara.

Raising her right arm, Shepard placed her hand on her own waist. She slid it downward, her fingers rising over her hip and then down onto her thigh. Curving her fingers she caressed her skin with the tips, as she stared at Liara’s thighs. Shepard’s consciousness became even more alive through the awareness of her own skin. Her touch was firm but the tactile messages to her mind increased her hunger for Liara.

Lifting her gaze, she looked at the way Liara’s thigh joined at the groin with the simplest and yet another smooth and beautiful curve. Shepard imagined running her tongue up the thigh and over that curve and then she slid her fingers to the same spot on her own body.

Noticing the way Liara’s inner thighs kissed and then the small triangular passage that led to the rear between where they parted at the top, Shepard could not dispatch the image of the treasure that lay out of sight. Her fingers moved toward her own, sliding tenderly down her groin but when her fingers suddenly stopped short, she knew despite the warmth of her moistness, hers was not the one she wanted to touch.

A warm breeze drifted over both women’s bodies but their flesh was hotter than the air and the tingling of goose bumps momentarily altered the display and feeling of their skin.

Shepard’s hand was already floating through the air, a slow approach, almost apprehensive, in spite of having reached the destination many times before. The closer the tips of her fingers came to the side curve of Liara’s breast, the more Shepard began to perspire. Her heart was pounding as if she were soon to steal the greatest jewel while her mind was reeling from a cinematic fantasy of a delectable embrace.

Liara felt as if she were dreaming behind her closed eyes. There seemed no reason for the intensity of these feelings and certainly there seemed no answer to why she felt such actions were imperative. What little rationality that existed within her mind, told her it was something to do with the atmosphere of Azra. Fleeting was the thought and it vanished when she felt the desired touch. Liara released a wisp of breath, a barely audible moan accompanying in relief.

Fingertips slid upward and over Liara’s right breast but still she kept her eyes closed. Her body shivered slightly as her lover’s touch drove her deeper into this place that obliterated the universe.

Adjusting the angle of her fingers, Shepard grazed the edge of her fingernails so lightly, scraping until they swirled around the areola and then over the nub of a thickening nipple. Moving closer, sliding through the softest sand, Shepard moved her lips toward Liara’s breast and as she slid her hand onto the tightness of Liara’s stomach, she replaced the touch of her fingers against the nipple, with the touch of the tip of her tongue.

“Uh!”

It was a simple sound that came on a breath from between Liara’s parted lips. Shepard lifted her gaze toward the face of the woman who was reacting to her touch. Eyes still closed, Liara did not see the hunger in Shepard’s eyes. Regardless, it was an unnecessary sight because she, as much as Shepard, could feel the growing and obsessive need.

Shepard was not disturbed by what she was doing or how she was feeling. She knew there was more to this strange perception of inebriation but she did not care. She was with Liara, they were alone, they were naked and also, in the midst of these exceptional surrounds, Shepard saw no reason not to dive and freefall.

Whilst only barely touching, Shepard’s closed lips pressed around Liara’s nipple and with fluid strokes she ran her lips back and forth. Moving her body closer, soon their legs were touching and then Shepard slid her leg over and around Liara’s leg. She began to kiss upward but the journey was swift so that soon she would be face-to-face with Liara.

Edging forward toward Liara’s mouth, Shepard’s hand began its journey downward. A finger encircled Liara’s navel before Shepard licked at the curve of Liara’s chin. Inching sideways, Shepard’s breast came to rest atop Liara’s breast and then finally, the two women’s lips engaged.

Soft, sighing moans filled the air, as the moist skin pressed while tongues fluttered within their deepening kiss. Shepard’s hand moved farther, the inches light-years, an eternity of patience, until…

Liara finally lifted her arms and brought them into play. The first touch of her fingers a dream to Shepard but the press of her hands and then the beguiling slide of the soft underside of the skin of Liara’s forearms across Shepard’s back, soon transformed from deliciousness into an ache for more.

Their bodies were so firm, so fit and so tight and their skins felt so soft, as if liquid spilling over each other and all while silent needs became so loud it was deafening in its screams for more. They both pulled closer, Liara momentarily breaking their kiss when she said, “Take me, Shepard.”

The hand, a needful hand with wanton fingers, with a pressure conceived in unyielding tenderness, slid fast to dispatch time and infinity. Liara inhaled and her lips sucked hard on Shepard’s lips, when those fingers slid over and toward her inner thigh. No strength or manipulation was required on Shepard’s part, Liara’s thighs simply parted. Like a key to unlock a million locks, the touch rolled the tumblers of anticipation, of desire, of love and of lust. No creak accompanied the opening of an ancient door and only a subtle yet sweet and musky scent followed.

Arching fingers caused an arching back and Liara gripped the back of Shepard’s head, pulling her impossibly closer while needing the kiss to be deeper.

Tips caressed, majora twitched and Liara’s body twisted pointlessly with nowhere to go. She moaned from excruciating lack and she crushed Shepard within her embrace, a wordless plea for more.

Shepard moved her leg, tightening its locking curve around Liara’s leg and pressing her body tighter. With firmness her thumb edged across the open oyster, before caressing feather-like to the firmness of its shell. Two fingers slid down, in, stroking sensually and then as Shepard barely parted their kiss, she closed her teeth around Liara’s lower lip and gently tugged until those magnificent eyes opened.

Liara’s eyes were full. Sharp and clear as glass, emotionally consumed and drowning but also, therein lay the disbelief of the one, the only one, the star catcher who sprinkled stardust and made her know that there was, indeed, more.

Liara’s lip sprung back as Shepard released her gentle tug, before kissing the skin beneath that same lip. Synchronously, her thumb replaced with a finger, the titillating caress intensified. Liara moaned again and Shepard began to slide her body softly, up and down and back and forth, short, not quite gyrating movements, as she lifted Liara to the heights before the fall.

Liara’s fingers grazed down Shepard’s back, deep into the valley before rising and sliding over the rolling hills of her ass. A gentle squeeze and a tender scrape and then she gripped tight and pulled Shepard’s naked flesh against her, all for the feeling of oneness. Liara wanted to give back in equal measure but Shepard had her soaring with barely a foundation to leverage.

“Shepard, my love, my lust, I’m yours,” Liara whispered.

The magnificent yet simple strokes of those capable fingers, explored with precise perception while they offered their heated messages of love. Shepard played Liara like Mozart on a Steinway, a gift for both and pleasure for both, no selfishness involved.

In an unexpected moment, her hand retaining its magnetic connection, Shepard rose up and straddled Liara’s body. Her arm behind her back and her fingers maintaining the figurative Midas touch, her other hand caressed Liara’s breasts and body, as she looked down and deeply into those eyes.

Liara lifted one hand and manoeuvred it between Shepard’s legs, sliding it beneath her. Raising the other hand, she brought it to the front of Shepard’s body and began long, caressing strokes downward. It was a style of touching Shepard always said only she could do.

Shepard rolled her hips and caressed herself, using heated movements against Liara’s hand. Liara positioned her hand and slid her fingers inward, as she lifted her thumb and began to manipulate its movements toward a desired outcome. Shepard’s consciousness like her body was already in the moment, a moment that only required Liara within her touch.

Liara’s body began to quiver as Shepard’s fingers took her to the precipice and held her at the edge.

“Come with me,” Liara said and drove Shepard forward in moments.

Liara fell a moment before. Her honeyed spasms, her glazed yet devouring eyes and the words of her ethereal heart toward Shepard, were the fingers that caught her and pulled her over the edge as well. Together they soared above mountains, oceans and valleys until Liara pulled Shepard against her and they kissed and embraced until sleep consumed their reveries.

When the women awoke, it was the second of the six hours of daylight. The Azra sea was still calm, a warm, spring-like day warmed them and the beauty of white sands leading to magenta flora on one side and opal-green waters on the other, could not have been more perfect a place to awaken. They took another refreshing dip in the water and donned their clothing once more. Minutes later the communication device crackled and Shepard gave the coordinates for their craft.

Liara turned a moment before they began to walk and said, “What happened last night, Shepard?”

Shepard looked back at Liara and replied, “What does it matter? It was a night to remember and one I’ll never forget.”

Liara smiled and gave a subtle nod of agreement. She stepped closer, slid her arm around Shepard’s waist and said, “We should visit this place again.”

Shepard raised an eyebrow of mock surprise but then as she began to walk them forward, she leaned closer and whispered into Liara’s ear, “Anytime you want to do that again, Liara, just say the word.”

Liara smiled and Shepard smiled and then they walked toward their rescue, which would lead them back to their normal life and their future.


End file.
